The invention is based on a priority application DE 101 21 025.6 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to a method and a device for adjusting the polarization of an incoming optical signal to a defined polarization state using modulated-up data, with a polarization divider, which processes the incoming optical signal such that two optical signals with orthogonal polarization states are present at its output, with a series-connected first phase setter in the signal path of at least one of the two output signals from the polarization divider, with a first optical coupler, which distributes the light of the two output signals respectively in roughly equal parts to two outputs, with a second phase setter in the signal path of at least one of the two output signals from the first optical coupler, and with a series-connected second optical coupler, an actuating signal being supplied to the first and second phase setter respectively in a feedback loop, said actuating signal being obtained from a quality signal derived from the processed optical signal.
A method of this kind is known for example from the conference papers of T. Ozeki and T. Kudo, xe2x80x9cAdaptive equalization of polarization-mode dispersionxe2x80x9d, Techn. Dig. OFC""93, W19, 1993, pp. 143-144 or by L. Mxc3x6ller, xe2x80x9cBroadband PMD Compensation in WDM Systemsxe2x80x9d, proc. ECOC 2000, Sep. 3-7, Munich, Germany, 2000, P 1.15.
Electromagnetic waves in the frequency range of visible light are frequently used today to transmit signals, in particular data signals. In this case, as known from high-frequency engineering in the radio wave range, a data signal is modulated onto a carrier signal. On the optical transmission path, which normally comprises mirrors, optical fibres and other dispersive elements, distortions of the optical signal transmitted occur that can lead to a corruption of or fault in the data transmitted. Such distortions derive for example from chromatic dispersion or also from polarization mode dispersion (=PMD).
In systems with 40G channel rate transmission over connection lengths of several hundred kilometers, for example, operators of optical communications networks are now using very many optical fibres with such a high PMD that dispersion compensation with the features described at the beginning is essential. This is normally realized by a dispersion compensator installed on the receiver side in the transmission network.
Thus in the article by L. Mxc3x6ller quoted at the beginning, a PMD compensator is described for example that can compensate at least partly for distortions on the receiver side owing to PMD effects.
Hitherto only effects of a first and at best low orders can be processed using these known compensators.
Simple arrangements such as described for example in
F. Heismann et al., xe2x80x9cAutomatic compensation of first-order polarization mode dispersion in a 10 Gb/s transmission systemxe2x80x9d, proc. ECOC""98, WdC11, 1998, and in F. Roy et al., xe2x80x9cA simple dynamic polarization mode dispersion compensatorxe2x80x9d, Techn. Dig. OFC/IOOC""99, 1999, TuS4, only compensate for first-order PMD. Thus fibre PMD can be compensated for a maximum of roughly 35% of the bit duration. This value (35 ps for 10 Gb/s) will be too small in particular for 40 Gb/s systems, as it signifies a PMD of only 8.8 ps.
If this PMD limit value is exceeded, then distortions of a so-called higher order occur. Initial equalizer arrangements for even higher PMD orders are described for example in the article by L. Mxc3x6ller quoted above. On the one hand, it is evident that as the orders increase, the outlay on signal processing increases sharply, and on the other hand, sufficiently swift adaptation of such an arrangement with many free parameters is not guaranteed.
The methods defined above and related devices can be used as circuits for adjusting the polarization even of non-PMD-distorted optical signals, which therefore arrive only with one defined polarization state. A disadvantage of the solutions known from the prior art and described above here is that only a single quality signal is used in each case to optimize several manipulated variables. To adjust the polarization, a sweep method with a maximum search is used in each case here, which on the one hand is unwieldy and on the other hand works imprecisely, as an optical maximum is normally difficult to locate exactly. The known methods are also very time-consuming and require an expensive logic circuit on the apparatus side for control or adjustment purposes.
By comparison, the object of the present invention is to develop a method and a device of the type described at the beginning with the simplest possible means to the effect that only a single related quality signal is used for each manipulated variable, that instead of a maximum search, optimization can be effected by a search for a minimum signal or a balance, that the quality signals used are bipolar and thus carry information regarding the signal direction, that the corresponding adjustment method can be executed more quickly and simply without complicated sweeping (xe2x80x9cditheringxe2x80x9d) of the manipulated variables and that a control logic that is as inexpensive as possible to implement can be used for the feedback.
This object is achieved according to the invention in a manner that is as surprisingly simple as it is effective in that a subtraction element is provided, to which the two parallel optical signals are supplied from a point of their signal paths after the first optical coupler, a bipolar quality signal being obtained in the subtraction element from the difference of the two signals supplied, and that a control element is connected downstream of the subtraction element, which control element generates an actuating signal to one of the phase setters that adjusts the phase setter such that the amount of the quality signal is minimized and in particular adjusted to zero.
Due to the simultaneous and bipolar adaptation of all manipulated variables of the optical processor part of the device according to the invention, it is possible on the one hand to react to changing PMD distortion by orders of magnitude more quickly (in 10 is instead of in 10 ms). The invention also facilitates the adjustment of equalizers of PMD of higher orders (higher number of manipulated variables) if multiple feedbacks are used. The technical structure of the device according to the invention is very compact and can be executed in an integrated optical manner, so that it is suitable for DWDM systems, which require a dedicated PMD compensator for each wavelength. An embodiment of the device according to the invention in which the control element is executed as an integrator, which integrates the quality signal supplied timewise and forwards it as an actuating signal to the phase setter, is particularly preferred. The device according to the invention can thus be executed in a particularly simple and compact technical manner.
The advantages of the present invention can be utilized in one embodiment also for a device with a further phase setter if a second subtraction element with a series-connected second control element is provided that supplies actuating signals for the second phase setter.
A development of this embodiment in which the signals supplied to the first and second subtraction element are tapped at the same points in the signal paths of the parallel optical signals between the first and the second optical coupler or between the second phase setter and the second optical coupler is particularly compact.
An alternative embodiment provides that signal tapping for the two input signals into the first subtraction element takes place from a point in the signal path of both parallel optical signals following the first optical coupler and before the second phase setter or a point between the first and the second optical coupler and signal tapping for the two input signals into the second subtraction element takes place from a point after the second phase setter and before the second optical coupler or a point between the first and the second optical coupler, that a third optical coupler is connected upstream of the two signal inputs into the second subtraction element, and that a phase element is provided in a signal path upstream of the two signal inputs into the third optical coupler for fixed phase displacement of the signal phase, preferably by {haeck over (o)}/2. Especially accurate adjustment of the two different phase setters can thus be achieved.
An embodiment of the device according to the invention is particularly preferred in which a runtime delay element is provided on an output signal path following the second optical coupler, to which element a polarization combiner or a polarization-maintaining coupling element is connected in series. The incoming optical signal can be PMD-equalized in this way using the device according to the invention, providing the advantages discussed above. One of the most important application possibilities of the invention might lie in this area.
To be able to use the arrangement according to the invention even in the case of very strong PMD distortions, one particularly preferred embodiment of the device according to the invention is distinguished in that at least one correlator is provided that correlates the quality signal from one of the subtraction elements with the input signal of the device and/or with a clock signal derived therefrom.
Alternatively, in a more simply realizable embodiment, at least one correlator can be provided, which correlates the input signals for one of the subtraction elements with the input signal of the device and/or with a clock signal derived therefrom.
In both embodiments it is favourable if at least one correlator has conversion elements for the optical-electrical conversion of its input signals, and that this correlator is also realized as an electrical assembly. Normally the aim will be to implement as few purely optical components as possible in the device and to implement considerably more cheap and compact electrical assemblies for these.
An embodiment of the device according to the invention in which several cascades with further phase setters and further optical couplers are provided is also particularly preferred. This facilitates continuous operation of the arrangement without the necessity of resetting the individual phase setters.
An embodiment is also advantageous in which at least one subtraction element has conversion elements for the optical-electrical conversion of its input signals, and in which this subtraction element is also realized as an electrical assembly. Here too savings can be made with regard to the costs and size of the device by replacing optical components with corresponding electrical ones.
Even greater savings can be achieved with an advantageous development of this embodiment in that the subtraction element has conversion elements for the analog/digital conversion of its optically-electrically converted input signals, and that this subtraction element is also realized as a computer program. The basic functions are thereby executed in software form on a suitable microchip, so that the overall arrangement can be designed extremely compactly.
Falling within the context of the present invention also is a method for adjusting the polarization of an incoming optical signal to a defined polarization state using modulated-up data, with a polarization divider that processes the incoming optical signal such that two optical signals with orthogonal polarization states are present at its output, with a first phase setter connected in series in the signal path of at least one of the two output signals from the polarization divider, with a first optical coupler that distributes the light of the two output signals respectively in roughly equal parts to two outputs, with a second phase setter in the signal path of at least one of the two output signals from the first optical coupler, and with a series-connected second optical coupler, the first and second phase setters being supplied in a feedback loop respectively with an actuating signal that is obtained from a quality signal derived from the optical signal processed.
According to the invention, the method is distinguished in that the difference of the two parallel optical signals is formed from a point of their signal paths after the first optical coupler and a bipolar quality signal is obtained from this, from which signal an actuating signal to one of the phase setters is produced that adjusts the phase setter in a feedback loop such that the amount of quality signal is minimized, and in particular adjusted to zero.
Several feedback signals are thus derived according to the invention instead of a single one and supplied to the feedback loops operating thus. The derived feedback loops are also bipolar. Due to this, the adaptation logic knows the direction in which the manipulated variable has to be changed and can react suitably swiftly. This is facilitated due to the fact that the arrangement of a planarly realizable optical signal processor permits differential signals to branch off following the individual process stages.
A variant of the method according to the invention that is particularly advantageous provides that the bipolar quality signal is integrated timewise and forwarded to the phase setter as an actuating signal. The control apparatus for generating the control signal can thus be realized as a simple integrator.
A method variant in which the quality signal is correlated with the incoming optical signal and/or with a clock signal derived therefrom is also preferred. PMD-equalization can be achieved in this way even with very strongly distorted incoming optical signals.
Furthermore, a method variant in which the two signals branched off from the signal paths from a point following the first optical coupler to obtain the bipolar quality signal are correlated prior to the formation of their difference with the incoming optical signal and/or with a clock signal derived therefrom, is advantageous.
Furthermore, a server unit, a processor assembly and a gate-array assembly for supporting the method according to the invention described above, as well as a computer program for executing the method, fall within the scope of the present invention. The method can be realized both as a hardware circuit and also in the form of a computer program. Nowadays, software programming is preferred for powerful DSPs, as new knowledge and additional functions are easier to implement by changing the software on an existing hardware base. However, methods can also be implemented as hardware modules in devices for signal transmission, for example in an IP (=Internet Protocol) network or a telecommunications system.
Further advantages of the invention result from the description and the drawing. The features stated here and referred to further can likewise be used according to the invention individually or in several arbitrary combinations. The embodiments shown and described are not to be understood as an exhaustive list, but are rather of an exemplary character for describing the invention.